


花与剑

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya





	花与剑

他就坐在那里，安静自持，亭亭玉立，像幼时祖父插放在梅染瓷瓶内的白水仙。

 

松本家的大家主死了。

松本泰辅本已近花甲之年，纵横一生，黑白通吃的大家长虽为掌握日本重工业命脉的钢铁巨擘，却膝下无子，积劳成疾，早早抛下美艳少妻与辉煌家产撒手人寰。泰辅为人精明狡诈，将遗嘱作了一式四份，分别交与律师、亲戚、挚友和妻子，为了避免松本家诸多旁系的无谓竞争，这不只是葬礼，也是当众宣读遗产分配的仪式。

樱井翔百无聊赖地跪坐在一众达官贵人之间。这群人平日不见嘘寒问暖，人过世后倒是蜂拥而至，可见吊唁死者是假，觊觎遗产是真。樱井翔本不愿参加这种场合，但碍于父亲一辈与松本泰辅相交至深，不得不来露个脸。像是可怜死者，窗外已飘然下起了细雨，好像晚上有下大的趋势，樱井内心愁苦，正感叹着世态炎凉，人情冷暖，却被左前方的蚊呐细语吸引了兴趣。

“听说未亡人还只有25岁，是个难得一见的美人呢！”

“据说还是个男性Omega来着，哎，这老鬼没福气啊......”

“讨厌啦介太老哥，在死者前说这些不好吧？”

“怕什么，我已经买通了二宫律师和他那个老不死的朋友的儿子大野，只待宣读之时，老鬼的大笔财产就都是我们的了。”

“说不定还能尝尝这小嫂子的滋味哈哈哈......”

樱井翔微不可见地皱了皱眉，视线转向那早就跪不住，不停扭动的两双肥硕脚掌。典型的纨绔子弟，坐食祖产败家子，这么大喇喇说出获胜宣言会不会太早了？不过，望着坐了乌乌泱泱的一堆松本家亲戚，他可不想掺和别人的家务事。

“大家久等了。”

樱井翔跟着众人抬头。各怀心思的目光，聚焦于这位年轻美丽的未亡人。他一身漆黑和服，发簪高挽，露出洁白的后颈，未被扎紧的几缕蓬松短发之间若影若现地缀着颗小痣。他转过身来，坦然面对一众虎狼的审视，眉宇间既有男子的俊厉，也有女子的柔和，最有特点的是那一双眼睛，如同夜的漆黑，似有星火在深处闪烁。

松本润，樱井翔心中默默咀嚼了一下这三个字。

他傲然独立，仿佛出淤泥而不染的莲。

樱井四周发出微小的惊叹之声，想必是这老狐狸金屋藏娇，甚至连这些旁系亲戚，也未能怎么见过这位年轻的妻子吧。

眼前两坨肥团蠕动得更厉害了，樱井也忍不住动了动坐得有些发麻的双脚。

接下来是照例的座礼、燃香。台前摆满了造型考究，精心挑选的松柏和荷花。在僧人的吟诵声中，前排的黑服人们一个个接连站了起来，走到在台前跪坐的未亡人身前表示哀悼，再取一支线香走到香炉前点燃插上，悼念死者，再返回座位。

樱井翔站起了身，不知是不是跪坐得太久，腿部一阵酥麻，似乎丧失了知觉，他咬牙走了几步，快到未亡人跟前时，竟一个趔趄，眼看要跌倒在座团前。

一双手稳稳扶住了他。

“您没事么？”看似略显纤细的手指，却意外有力量。未亡人低垂着浓密羽睫，拘谨地看向他。

樱井撇开眼神，连连道歉。慎重参拜之后，他回到了座位，忍不住摩挲了两下与Omega相触的指尖，凑到鼻尖。

古典雅致的线香气味，携带着一缕若有若无的馥郁幽香。

樱井翔勾起嘴角。

是未被采撷的玫瑰。

 

 

室外大雨滂沱，众人正在厢屋享受主人备下的餐宴。酒过三巡，杯盘狼藉，哭泣声、抱怨声、大笑声混杂一片，谁也没注意到主持宴会的未亡人不见了踪影。

松本润正衣衫半褪，泪眼朦胧地和樱井翔绞缠在一起。

“半月不见，润体内又紧致了些。”樱井被松本内腔的灼热吸得赞叹出声，坏笑着在未亡人的耳畔轻轻吹气，立刻感到怀中的身体颤抖得更厉害了。

“呜......我警......警告你别太过分.....嗯！”松本呼出一口热气，接着就被樱井咬住了锁骨，他有些崩溃地甩着头，隔壁房内就是宴会，星许觥筹交错的声音还勉强可闻，纵使雨声如瀑，他依旧不敢发出声响，只能紧咬着唇迎接身下暴戾的操干。

“我可一直遵守着我们的‘君子之约’。”樱井温柔地啃咬着松润的耳廓，与之相反的是下身野兽般粗暴的挺动。Omega在被他扒下衣服的时候就已经湿透了，也难怪，他们都处在最是饥渴的年纪，柔软多汁的腔体根本经不起任何撩拨，才操了几下就彻底软了下来，门户大开，此刻，他只要把肉刃刺入，再刺入。

“呜”樱井突然痛呼了一声，原来是松本修剪圆滑的指甲深深嵌入了他的脊背。想必出血了，他在内心哀叹着，一抬头发现松本大汗淋漓的脸，一双如星的双眸正携带熊熊努意瞪向他。

樱井忽然笑了：“你这样让我很有罪恶感呐。”

松本愣了一愣，突然一改之前贤静温婉的样子，恶狠狠开了口：“什么罪恶感，你早要和我一起下地狱的。”

把小猫惹毛了，樱井笑了笑，抚慰般将汗湿的身体抱入怀中，坐起了身，由下而上剧烈插弄起来。

“呜.....啊......”松本无意识地哼吟着，原本想好的话被体内的肉棒搅成一团。在高潮将彻底将他的意识没入无边的情欲之前，他必须要坦白。

樱井翔挺动着身体，松润突然攀附了上来。方才的两句暗语仿佛揭开了二人的面具，松本一改之前的冷漠，变得热情、淫荡且不满足。他热烈迎合着樱井的插入，用身体套弄着樱井的肉茎，他魅惑的嗓音，肆意在樱井耳边吐露着恶魔的低语：“进来......呜......翔君......和我一起下地狱吧......”

“我给你一个标记我的机会。”

樱井翔呼吸一滞，他猛地捂住松润的嘴，封存了那声被破入生殖腔的尖叫。

 

 

通夜之后，便是告别仪式。吃饱喝足的众人好整以暇地等待着遗产分配的结果。未亡人依旧是昨天那一身黑服，但线香的味道更为强烈，他眼角还带着点绯红，想是彻夜哭过，但无论如何挣扎，这稚弱的Omega都改变不了任人宰割的命运了。

未亡人松本润，亲属松本介太，律师二宫和也，友人的儿子大野智，四人来到台前，纷纷拿出一份崭新的和纸信封，向众人展示后，依顺序一封封打开。樱井紧握双拳，默默注视着台上的松本。

松本润颤颤巍巍撕开了封页，展出里面的信纸：

“......今吾孑然一身，已知命不久矣，将身后所有所赋吾爱润氏.....”

“哈哈，这是假的！”

松本介太没等公证人念完，便大笑出声，丝毫不把未亡人放在眼里：“大哥不可能把家产全留给一个什么都不会的Omega。”说罢就展开了属于自己那封，里面果不其然是将财产留给表弟的声明。

“看之后两份的内容吧。”松本连一个眼神都没赏给上蹿下跳的亲属，径直示意公证人展示下两份遗嘱内容。

二宫和大野依次展开信纸，是和松本润手中一样的描述，众人一片哗然。

松本介太游刃有余的表情转为愤怒，他不可置信地看着二宫和大野，表情阴毒起来：“原来你早就串通好了他俩，这不可能！大家看看，我大哥会把自己的所有让给这个才娶了不到两年的新妻子吗？这是个骗局！”

台下议论纷纷，早就等待在台下的一众松本家旁系氏族纷纷附和起来。松本润像是受了欺负一般，被大野搀扶至一边。在一片拥护声中，松本介太仿佛已经成了大家主，他直立在祠堂中央，气势汹汹，仿佛已经掌控全局。

二宫沉默了会，轻蔑地笑了，他重新从包内取出一份信封：“前家主料到可能发生这样的状况，在立下遗嘱之后又单独将这封信交给了我，并嘱咐我只有发生遗嘱不对应的情况才能打开。”

情势突转，余下三人一脸不可置信，连一直面无表情的松本都显得猝不及防，他瘫坐在地，微微颤抖起来。松本介太一把抓过信封撕开，里面的日期，时间，包括签名手印都无法伪造，而且要后于之前的四份遗嘱，也就是说，当这份信封向世人展开时，一切的机谋算计，都化为了四张废纸。

信中只有寥寥几个字：“若遗产分配有变，请花道世家的樱井一族为我打开佛坛前一直供奉的那只红匣。”

形势又变了。松本介太失了气焰，目眦尽裂地看着二宫将红匣从佛坛取下，吹了吹上面的灰尘，樱井家明面上只是花道家族，却有着一般人所想象不到的黑道网络，多年来，松本泰辅就是靠着樱井家不断排除异己，垄断了市场。左边是律师协会新任副会长二宫和也，右边是海运巨头的儿子大野智，望着四周依然井然有序的鲜花装饰，料是台下的旁系家族依然人多势众，但松本介太明白自己已经彻底失去了优势地位，动弹不得。

与此同时，在众人惊异而又不解的目光下，樱井翔缓缓站起了身，他松开了一直攥着的左手，眼神直直盯着红匣，稳健地走上台前，一枚古朴的铜色钥匙静置于手心，闪着温润的光泽。

 

 

转眼之间，葬礼过去已经一年有余了。

松本家的未亡人松本润，如今已经是掌握整个松本财团和松本一族的新家主。他们本就聚少离多，在松本继任家主后见得更少。樱井把玩着手中修剪好的玫瑰，回味起标记的那个瞬间。

他将结狠狠挤入狭小的内腔，彻底锁住他的爱人时，思绪却恍惚飘至多年前那个夜晚，也是一样的风雨交加，羸弱的Omega就这么静静跪在樱井家的祠堂前，对着樱井家的大家长发下死誓。

樱井翔抵死不从，甚至要和家里决裂，但松本润是最好的诱饵，少年情侣抵不住来自庞大家族的压力，他放弃了，目送着松本离开。

“翔君，请相信我，我一定能成功的，作为交换，翔君也不可以标记除了我之外的任何人。”雨水从Omega苍白的脸上滑下，他的眼睛却像燃着火，他根本不是娇弱鲜花，而是一把利剑，雷电般贯穿了樱井的胸膛。

Omega是樱井家送往松本家的关键棋子。樱井翔不知道他的爱人是怎么躲避标记的，但他们坚持下来，并终于等到了樱井家将松本家收入麾下的一天。

樱井翔左思右想，正在神游之际，有仆人来报，说是松本先生已经从家主的房间出来了。他欣喜地扔了花，要去迎接松本，还没走几步，一阵玫瑰幽香扑鼻，松本润正脚步生风，神色飞扬地朝樱井扑来。

樱井翔接住了他，要不是仆人都在场，他估计还要像音乐剧一样转两圈：“怎样，爷爷怎么说？”

“还能怎么样？要你帮我一起处理松本家的残余势力呗。”松本没好气地瞪了樱井一眼，还是没忍住笑开了花，装久了温和贤淑，他总算又有点幼时可爱的样子，其实还变本加厉地有些任性，不过樱井翔很是受用就是了。

“这么说你总算跟我一起工作啦！”

“怎么说话呢？”松本浓眉一挑，作势要去掐樱井的脸，“是你辅佐我！”

“好好，我的松本大家主。”樱井翔败下阵来，他靠着Omega的雪白后颈仔细嗅了嗅，“润没什么我的味道啊......”

“都怪你是那么温和的线香味，搞得我好像出家了似的。”松本看樱井笑得眉眼弯弯，恰有其事的嗔怪转为彻底的撒娇。

“这样也好，下次我再去诱惑个个把个的。”

“那可不行！你已经有主了！”

说松本润是剑，樱井翔怎么不是剑呢？松本露锋于外，樱井藏锋于内，想必不久之后，他们就要在日本尔虞我诈的权贵场上掀起暴风雨。

但松本润还是花啊。他是带刺的玫瑰，是樱井心头的玫瑰，因为危险，所以美丽。樱井翔这么想着，吻了上去。


End file.
